


Voice of the Stone

by LovesAutumnDays



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesAutumnDays/pseuds/LovesAutumnDays





	Voice of the Stone

I have been here since the dawn of time. My presence marked by those attuned to it. Here I stand, my existence protected by a circle of upstanding stones. I am the centre. You do not see me breathe but I live. 

I listen to the melody of the seasons. Every second is a beat of a drum, a thump of a heart. Each individual life is a pluck of a harp string. A cavatina, waiting to join in with the rest of the orchestra.

I listen carefully to each melody picking up a life that is out of tune. The dissonance grates.

She is coming. I feel her presence coming closer. She has been here before with another but she could not hear me then as my voice was masked by those who danced to the call of Beltane. I call out to her now as she approaches me, building my composition to a crescendo. I know she hears for her hand rises as if to conduct the music but that is my place. I take her into me, moving her through the chords until I find the position in the movement where she belongs; where her key blends with his. I listen to the unison of the whole and know the piece is complete.


End file.
